Aemon Targaryen
, Königsmund |Gestorben = , Küste vor Dorne }} Maester Aemon dient der Nachtwache als Maester in der Schwarzen Festung. Geboren wurde er als Prinz Aemon Targaryen als dritter Sohn von König Maekar I. Targaryen und Dyanna Dayn. Sein jüngerer Bruder war König Aegon V. Targaryen, zu dessen Gunsten er einst auf den Eisernen Thron verzichtete. Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Maester Aemon thumb|250px|Peter Vaughan als Maester Aemon in der HBO-Serie Er ist nach Prinz Aemon Targaryen, dem Drachenritter, benannt. Er ist ein uralter Mann von ungefähr hundert Jahren. Er hat trübe, milchweiße Augen und ist blind. Er ist winzig klein, faltig und haarlos und seine Halskette hängt lose um seinen Hals. Er trägt Glieder aus Gold, Silber, Eisen, Blei, Zinn und anderen unedlen MetallenSilber steht für die Medizin und Heilung, Gold für das Rechnungswesen und schwarzes Eisen für die Rabenzucht.. Er sagt, dass je älter er werde, er immer weniger Schlaf brauche und nachts meist wach liegt und an längst vergessene Zeiten denken muss. Seine Autorität in der Nachtwache ist so groß, dass die anderen Brüder schweigen, wenn er mit leiser Stimme spricht. Selbst der Lord Kommandant hört auf das Wort von Maester Aemon. Einige Brüder helfen ihm bei der Aufgabe, die Raben und Vögel zu pflegen, allen voran Klydas und Chett. Biographie Aemon wurde schon mit neun oder zehn Jahren von seinem Großvater Daeron II. Targaryen zur Zitadelle geschickt, um Maester zu werden und um Erbstreitigkeiten zu vermeiden, obwohl sein Vater Maekar eigentlich dagegen gewesen ist. Mit 19 Jahren schmiedete er seine erste Kette als Maester. Als er etwa 20 Jahre alt war und schon ein halbes Dutzend Glieder der Maesterkette besaß, starb sein Großvater König Daeron II. und Aemons Onkel Aerys I. Targaryen wurde König ( ). Aemon legte während dessen 12-jähriger Regierungszeit seinen Eid ab und trat in die Dienste eines kleinen Lords. starb Aerys kinderlos und Aemons Vater Maekar wurde König. Dieser rief all seine vier Söhne an den Hof und wollte Aemon in den Kleinen Rat berufen, dieser aber weigerte sich, weil er kein Großmaester sei. Stattdessen diente er seinem ältesten Bruder Daeron Targaryen, bis dieser starb. Daeron hinterließ nur eine schwachsinnige Tochter, und so ging das Erbe auf Aerion Targaryen über, den zweitgeborenen Sohn. Aber auch dieser starb früh, als er versuchte, sich mit Hilfe von Seefeuer in einen Drachen zu verwandeln. Ein Jahr später starb König Maekar im Jahr Ein Großer Rat wurde abgehalten, um die Thronnachfolge zu klären. Sowohl Aerions neugeborener Sohn als auch Daerons schwachsinnige Tochter wurden übergangen, stattdessen wurde die Krone in aller Stille Aemon angeboten, aber Aemon lehnte ab mit der Begründung, er sei zum Dienen geboren und nicht zum Herrschen. Er sagte außerdem, er wolle an seinem Gelübde festhalten, obwohl der Hohe Septon ihm anbot, ihn davon zu lösen. Der Rat gab die Krone dann Aemons jüngerem Bruder, der als König Aegon V. Targaryen den Thron bestieg, und Aemon trat der Nachtwache bei, um niemals Spielball von Hofintrigen gegen den König werden zu können. Mit 35 Jahren schickte Aegon V. Targaryen, genannt "Ei", Aemon auf dessen eigenen Wunsch mit der ''Golddrache'' nach Norden. Aegon hätte Aemon gerne als Berater an seiner Seite behalten. Ser Duncan geleitete Aemon sicher nach Ostwacht an der See, und er brachte viele Verbrecher aus den Kerkern von Königsmund mit, damit Aemon seinen Eid nicht alleine ablegen musste. Einer von ihnen war Brynden Strom, genannt Blutrabe. Trotzdem war lange Zeit kein Rekrut mehr mit solchem Pomp an der Mauer begrüßt worden. Zum Abschied hatte Aemon seinem Bruder geraten, den Jungen in sich zu töten und zum Mann zu werden, denn das Reich brauche einen "Aegon" und kein "Ei". Der Chronist Maester Yandel berichtet in seiner Chronik Die Welt von Eis und Feuer, dass Maester Aemon zur Regierungszeit Aegons V. in einem Brief an die Zitadelle geschrieben habe, dass er Redwyns Bericht im Archiv der Schwarzen Festung gefunden habe. Es gebe noch zahlreiche ähnliche Berichte, sodass er sie für glaubhaft halte. Er erzählt Jon Schnee, dass seine Treue zur Nachtwache dreimal in seinem Leben auf eine harte Probe gestellt worden ist: das erste Mal als kleiner Junge, das zweite Mal als Mann in voller Blüte und das letzte Mal beim Untergang seines Hauses durch Roberts Rebellion, als er schon alt war. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Maester Aemon ist anwesend beim letzten Mahl Tyrion Lennisters an der Mauer zusammen mit Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont und anderen hohen Offizieren. Aemon beschreibt Tyrion als intelligent und sagt, er sei ein Riese unter jenen an der Mauer; ein Kompliment, welches Tyrion die Sprache verschlägt. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Nachdem Jon Schnee seine Ausbildung beendet hat und von Ser Allisar Thorn entlassen wird, macht er sich Sorgen um Samwell Tarly, der von seinen Freunden alleine in der Ausbildung zurückbleibt. Er sucht Maester Aemon mitten in der Nacht auf, um diesen zu bitten, dass er Sam als seinen persönlichen Kämmerer aufnimmt, weil dieser gut lesen, schreiben und rechnen könne. Der Maester geht auf den Vorschlag ein. Er ist anwesend, als die Rekruten aus Jons Jahrgang in der Septe der Schwarzen Festung feierlich den Tag der Eidsprechung beginnen und anschließend den drei Orden zugeteilt werden. Er rügt Jon für sein patziges Antworten, weil er zunächst enttäuscht ist, als eine Art Diener für den Lord Kommandanten zu arbeiten. Am nächsten Tag erhält er eine Nachricht aus Königsmund, die Klydas ihm vorliest: König Robert Baratheon ist tot und Eddard Stark wurde gefangen genommen, weil er des Hochverrats angeklagt wird. Nachdem Jon Schnee vom Krieg im Süden erfahren hat, ist er hin und hergerissen zwischen seinem Eid und seiner Familie. Maester Aemon ruft ihn zu sich und erklärt ihm, warum die Brüder der Nachtwache keine Kinder oder Frauen haben dürfen. Als Jon sagt, der Maester könne seine Situation nicht nachvollziehen, erzählt Aemon ihm, dass er ein Targaryen ist und sein Vater Maekar I. war. Nach dem Gespräch prophezeit Aemon gegenüber Jeor Mormont, dass Jon desertieren werde, dann aber zurückkomme. Jeor Mormont erzählt Jon später dann, dass Aemon fast einmal König geworden wäre: Aemons Großvater Daeron II. Targaryen hatte Dorne ohne Krieg den Sieben Königslanden angeschlossen. Teil des Bündnisses war eine Heirat mit der dornischen Prinzessin Myriah Martell, die ihm vier Söhne schenkte. Der jüngste wurde schließlich König: Maekar I. Targaryen, Aemons Vater. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont erzählt Jon Schnee die Geschichte von Maester Aemon und seiner Vorfahren. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Maester Aemon versorgt Jon Schnee nach dessen Rückkehr zur Schwarzen Festung und berichtet ihm von der Zerstörung Winterfells durch Theon Graufreud. Nach Jons Bericht über die Wildlinge schickt Maester Aemon Raben zu allen fünf Königen und zu den großen Lords der Königslande, außerdem je zwei zu den Lords des Nordens mit der Bitte um Verstärkung. Es ist seine Idee, eine große Anzahl Strohpuppen als Bogenschützen zu tarnen und auf den Dächern zu postieren, um die Wildlinge abzuschrecken. Während sich die Wildlinge nähern, werden Aemon und Klydas mit den Frauen von Mulwarft auf die Mauer in Sicherheit gefahren. Als der Hauptangriff stattfindet, bleibt Maester Aemon in seinen Gemächern, und nach dem ersten Hauptangriff inspiziert er zusammen mit Jon Schnee den Tunnel. Da Donal Noye tot ist und Ser Wynton Feist zu alt, drängt Maester Aemon Jon, das Kommando über die verbliebenen Brüder an der Schwarzen Festung zu übernehmen. Während Jon die weiteren Angriffe der Wildlinge mit List abwehren kann, erscheinen eines Tages Lord Janos Slynt und Ser Allisar Thorn aus Ostwacht an der See in der Schwarzen Festung, wo sie als erstes Jon festnehmen lassen. Sie werfen ihm vor, wegen seiner Zeit bei den Wildlingen ein Abtrünniger zu sein, und haben Rasselhemd gefangen genommen, der Jon belastet. Auch Maester Aemon kann nicht verhindern, dass sie Jon einsperren. Trotzdem schreibt Maester Aemon einen Brief an Cotter Peik und kann somit bewirken, dass Jon nicht gehängt wird, sondern als Gesandter zu Manke Rayder geschickt wird. Am selben Tag greift Stannis Baratheon mit Männern aus Ostwacht Manke Rayders unorganisiertes Heerlager an und besiegt die Wildlinge in der Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung. In der Folge wird allabendlich ein Wahlgang für die Wahl zum Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache durchgeführt, die Aemon überwacht. Sam und Klydas helfen ihm bei der Auszählung. Am elften Tag der Wahl lässt Stannis Baratheon die Bewerber um das Amt des Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache zu sich rufen und drängt sie, am Abend eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Als Janos Slynt vorschlägt, dass Stannis die Entscheidung treffen soll, erinnert Maester Aemon daran, dass bei den 997 vergangenen Wahlen stets die Nachtwache allein entschieden habe. Stannis erklärt den Anwesenden, dass er plane, die Schenkung neu zu besiedeln und die verlassenen Burgen der Nachtwache von seinen Männern wieder aufbauen und besetzen zu lassen. Melisandre ergänzt, Stannis sei der Prinz, der verheißen wurde, und dass der Krieg um die Morgendämmerung vor ihnen läge. Maester Aemon und Sam offenbart er dann, dass er auf Drachenstein Obsidian abbauen wolle und dass er beabsichtige, sich in der Nachtfeste niederzulassen. Am elften Wahlabend wird Jon Schnee zum neuen Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache gewählt. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Maester Aemon und Jon vereinbaren, dass Samwell Tarly nach Altsass segeln soll, um dort die Ausbildung eines Maesters zu beginnen. Begleiten soll ihn Maester Aemon selbst sowie Goldy und ihr Neugeborenes, um in Sicherheit leben zu können. Die Reise beginnt per Karren nach Ostwacht an der See und wird von dort aus per Schiff nach Braavos fortgesetzt, wo sich Sam und Dareon um eine Weiterfahrt nach Altsass kümmern sollen. Maester Aemons Kräfte beginnen indes immer mehr zu schwinden und Sam hat Sorge, dass er die Seereise nicht überlebt. Die Überfahrt nach Braavos verbringt Aemon größtenteils auf Deck liegend, eingehüllt in mehrere Schafsfelle und auf das Meer blickend. Selbst als es zu regnen beginnt, will der Maester auf Deck bleiben, weil er die Regentropfen auf seinem Gesicht spüren will. Als nach einer Stunde ein Sturm aufzieht, ist der Maester eingeschlafen und durchnässt. Sam trägt ihn unter Deck und zieht ihm trockene Kleidung an, doch er hat sich erkältet und leidet fortan unter Schüttelfrost. Nach einigen Tagen erklärt er Sam, dass Goldy ihr Kind mit Dallas vertauscht hat. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Nachdem sie Braavos erreicht haben, geht es Maester Aemon so schlecht, dass sie erst einmal nicht weiterreisen können. Sie mieten sich in einem Gasthaus ein und bezahlen dort zunächst für ein großes Bett für den Maester, dann lassen sie einen Heiler aus dem Haus der Roten Hände kommen, der ihnen allerdings nur eine Flasche Traumwein gibt und sagt, Aemon werde bald sterben, und schließlich verlieren sie auch noch ihre letzten Münzen, als sie ein Schiff nach Altsass anheuern wollen. Der Kapitän der Dame Ushanora wartet zwar drei Tage, doch dann verliert er die Geduld und segelt ohne sie los und weigert sich zudem, ihnen das Geld für die Kabine zurückzugeben. Dareon gewöhnt sich indes an, sich nachts mit den Bravos und Kurtisanen der Stadt herumzutreiben, statt sich um seine eigentlichen Aufgaben zu kümmern. Schließlich bittet Aemon Sam, in den Hafen zu gehen und etwas über die Gerüchte zu erfahren, dass es in der bekannten Welt wieder Drachen geben soll. Sam geht daraufhin zum Lumpensammlerhafen, um zunächst nach Dareon zu suchen und wird dort von zwei Bravos provoziert, bis Arya Stark alias "Katz in den Kanälen" ihm hilft und die beiden vertreibt. Sie gibt Sam den Tipp, dass Dareon im Hafen der Glückseligkeit ist. Dort angekommen streiten Sam und der Sänger, und als Sam eine Prügelei anfängt, wird er in den Kanal geworfen. Xhondo Dhoru, der Maat der Zimtwind, fischt ihn aus dem Wasser und rettet ihn vor dem Ertrinken, dann erzählt er ihm, dass er etwas über die Drachen wisse. Sam bringt den Maat zu Maester Aemon, und als er ihm von den Drachen erzählt, erlebt der alte Maester noch einmal einen kurzen gesundheitlichen Aufschwung. Aemon kommt zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich alle geirrt haben, weil sie stets geglaubt hatten, dass der Prinz, der verheißen wurde, ein Mann sein müsse. Der Kapitän der Zimtwind nimmt den Maester, Sam und Goldy mit nach Altsass. Vor Pentos verlässt Aemon das letzte Mal die Kajüte, als er sich auf Deck bringen lässt, damit Sam ihm die Farben des Hafens beschreiben kann. Vor Tyrosh merkt Aemon, dass er es nicht mehr bis nach Altsass schaffen wird und trägt Sam auf, den Maestern in der Zitadelle alles zu beschreiben, was an der Mauer passiert, und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie einen Gesandten zu Daenerys Targaryen schicken, denn sie sei im Gegensatz zu Stannis die wahre Erfüllung der Prophezeiung des Verheißenen Prinzen. Dann wird Maester Aemon traurig, weil er sich vor dem Tod fürchtet, und er fragt sich, ob er seine Brüder und Schwestern wiedersehen wird. Sam versucht, den Maester stets zu trösten, so gut er kann, und dann singt Goldy ihm ein Lied vor, bis er eingeschlafen ist. Nachdem sie Tyrosh hinter sich gelassen haben, geht es Aemon immer schlechter, und er schläft die meiste Zeit. Wenn er wach ist, redet er wirr von Glaskerzen und Dracheneiern, und davon, dass die Sphinx das Rätsel sei und nicht der Rätselsteller. Bei den Trittsteinen weiß Maester Aemon dann oft gar nicht mehr Sams Namen. Bei Goldy beschwert sich Sam darüber, dass Jon Schnee hätte erkennen müssen, dass Aemon die Reise nicht überstehen wird, aber Goldy erinnert ihn daran, dass Lady Melisandre ihn vermutlich irgendwann wegen seines Königsblutes verbrannt hätte. Kurz später stirbt der Maester, und Sam will ihn gerne verbrennen, wie es Tradition bei den Targaryens ist, aber Kapitän Quhuru Mo duldet kein Feuer auf Deck. Stattdessen wird Aemons Leichnam in ein Fass Rum gesteckt, um ihn bis nach Altsass zu konservieren. Sam hält eine Gedächtnisrede an Bord, und Goldy entschließt sich, Mankes Sohn zu Ehren des Maesters nach Tradition der Wildlinge ab dem dritten Lebensjahr Aemon Stahllied zu nennen. Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Jon Schnee begegnet auf seinem Weg zu Stannis Baratheon in der Schwarzen Festung auf der Wendeltreppe Sam, der nach unten unterwegs ist. Er hatte im Auftrag von Maester Aemon einen Brief zu Stannis gebracht. Jon wundert sich nicht, die meisten Lords überlassen es ihren Maestern, die Briefe zu lesen und ihnen dann die wichtigen Inhalte mitzuteilen. Aber Stannis besteht darauf, die Siegel immer noch selbst zu brechen. Familie Anmerkungen Siehe auch * Quelle * Einzelnachweise es:Aemon Targaryen, hijo de Maekar I fr:Aemon Targaryen (mestre) it:Aemon Targaryen (Maestro) nl:Aemon pt:Meistre Aemon ru:Эймон (мейстер) tr:Aemon Targaryen (Maekar I'in Oğlu) Targaryen, Aemon (Sohn von Maekar I.) Targaryen, Aemon (Sohn von Maekar I.) Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Kategorie:Maester Targaryen, Aemon (Sohn von Maekar I.)